I'm Your No1 Fangirl!
by FanAndSphere
Summary: A story of a Sasuke's fangirl who's trying to get Sasuke's heart. Written in your POV. Sorry if there were some mistakes. Please read and review.


**A/N: **Hello everyone, I'm a new author and this is my first story. I wrote the OC POV as yourself, so you can imagine yorself with Sasuke hehehe. If you don't like it, just don't read it. Arigatou minna-san :)

Your name is Miyuki okay?

**Your POV** :

"SAASUUKEE-KUUUN!!", you screamed, running after Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, It's already lunchtime, look what I've made for you. TARAAA!", you opened your lunchbox showing Sasuke what you have made for him. There are full of tomatoes, Sasuke's favorite.

"Wow Miyuki-chan they look very tasty", said Naruto from behind. "Of course, it's because I cooked them with my love. Come on Sasuke-kun, try some! I know you really like tomatoes.

Sasuke sighed, then with an I-give-up look, he started to eating it slowly. Miyuki smiled then hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun I'm so happy! I love you Sasuke-kun! I always do".

"Hn, whatever", was all his reply. Suddenly Sakura and Ino came from nowhere and smacked Miyuki from behind.

"GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN YOU BITCH!", yelled them. Miyuki stood up and then said, "Who is the bitch? Me or you?!". Then with a calm look, Miyuki grabbed their hands and smacked them to the ground. "See, you are so weak, you can't stand with Sasuke-kun you know".

Sasuke watched them from behind, and smirk. "Strong as always" whisper him to himself.

It's true that Miyuki is strong. Very strong and smart. She always in the 2nd place in academy. The 1st place is always Sasuke right? Sasuke always think that maybe Miyuki is the strongest girl that ever fall in love with him. And he respects her as well.

The next day

"Hoaaahm, we have no mission this week, it'll be boring hmm", said Naruto as you two walk through the street. Naruto is your best friend, even if he always do something ridiculous you always like him (as a friend, of course). "Hey Naruto, why don't we swimming in the river? It will be fun, and we can ask our friends to join us as well, it's so hot today", asked you happily. "Of course, great idea! But, today I just want to be with you, can we ?". "Of course dummy, let's go!". You pull Naruto's hand and you bring him to the river. As just you expected, it's empty. You already have a swimsuit under your shirt, so, you and Naruto took off your clothes, and jump to the water.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today is 23rd July, Sasuke's birthday. You make your way to Sasuke's house, you wanna surprise him by give him a present. It was a Demon Wind Shuriken, Sasuke's favourite weapon. And it almost lunch time, you want to cook for him. "He might be happy with all of these surprises, and I will make this an unforgettable birthday of his life hehe", you thought as you entered Sasuke's big gate house and started to knock the door. Unusually, no one is here. Every year all the girls in this village always give Sasuke present and they will surround Sasuke's house, but this year no one is here, it was empty, and Sasuke didn't answer. You become worry. "Is Sasuke okay? Is he in his home? Is he leaving? or maybe is he sick?"

You tried to open the door, it was unlocked. You entered his house and keep calling him, this is the first time you enter his house.  
"Sasuke-kuuun". No answer.

"Sasuke-kuuuun, where are you?"

SASUKEE-KUUN!!" he still didn't answer. Become worry, you search everywhere in his house. You started from the living room, there, you found some photos with frame hanging on the wall. There is a picture of a happy family. Mother, father and 2 boys. "This little kid looks like Sasuke-kun, I wonder if people in this photo are his family". Then next to that photo, there is a picture of 2 boys that were in the photo earlier, they smiled and seem really happy. "So, it must be Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun when they were little", you thought. You know the story about Uchiha Clan, including Itachi's betrayal and it makes you sad seeing those photos. "They seem so happy, why would Itachi-san did such a terrible things? He seems like he really loved his brother", you whisper.

Suddenly, the front door is open and Sasuke is standing behind you. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

You dropped the photo in shock. "Sa-sa-sasuke-kun, I j-j-just want to.. "

"GET OUT FROM HERE AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE NEAR ME AGAIN!", yelled Sasuke.

"Sa-sa-sasuke-kun", you dropped your present and run away crying. You really don't know what to do. You made Sasuke mad at you and you didn't want it. "Maybe his life would be better if I don't hanging around him, anymore. I'm useless for him", you thought as you ran to nowhere.

Finally, you reached the forest. It was dark in there. But you really didn't care. You dropped your body to the ground, head between your knees and you stopped crying.

A/N: Sorry if there were some mistakes. I'm new in this fanfiction world and my english sucks hahaha. Please review, so I can fix my story okay? Thanks a lot :)


End file.
